


The Sound of Settling

by EliDeetz



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Implied Destiel - Freeform, SPN Fluff Bingo, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDeetz/pseuds/EliDeetz
Summary: "It was summer, the afternoon was warm and almost suffocating."[Written for SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 (Square filled: Ice Cream Date) & my 456 Celebration (requests CLOSED). This one was requested by @blondecoffeecake with the prompt “I'm not allowed to see you anymore." ]





	The Sound of Settling

It was summer, the afternoon was warm and almost suffocating. You closed your eyes and leaned back on the bench you were sat, internally thanking heaven it was a low season and you could be at home, instead of on a case at some hotel room with broken A/C.

The ice cream in front of you began to melt, and a couple of gooey drops fell on the pavement between your feet. You moved forward again, and saw the dessert dripping down your hand.

Before you could do anything, he grabbed your wrist, moved it close to him, and licked the ice cream off of your fingers. Your cheeks burned red in embarrassment, and your heartbeat raised so fast, you thought you were going to have a heart attack.

Gabriel gave you a knowing smirk as you remained quiet, trying your best to compose yourself. How did he still managed to make you blush like a high school girl, was beyond you.

“Penny for your thoughts?” He finally broke the silence, now watching you with curiosity.

You smiled at him softly, once again licking and biting the frozen treat. His eyes were fixed on you, and he was calm, but you knew him better. There was a dash of uncertainty swirling within golden, he noticed you’d been quiet your whole date.

“You’re gonna need way more than a penny for them. I’m not that cheap, mister,” you teased, doing your best to brush some tension off from your shoulders.

The archangel smirked at you, moving his face closer to yours with a swift movement. Your breath hitched, upon feeling his barely caressing your face. Once again you closed your eyes, anticipation punching your stomach harder than you expected.

He placed a sweet, innocent peck at the corner of your mouth and slowly pulled away. Disappointment made its way through your chest almost immediately.

You’d known each other for as far as you could remember, when you were just a kid. As you grew up, you learned why he didn’t age, and what he truly was. Since your father was a hunter, it wasn’t as mindblowing as other people would’ve find it.

Falling for him was a ride, and you finally came to terms with it 4 months ago, only to learn he felt the same way as well.

Gabriel took things slow, since your only experiences had been your 2-week relationship with Tommy Johnson in middle school, and a series of one night stands when you began hunting by yourself. Those were only a few, considering he was always there to scare most of them away.

Your only problem with him, was the fact that he hadn’t once kissed you. It made you wonder if he ever was going to. But that wasn’t what was currently bothering you, at least not in that moment.

“I suppose I better just say it, as ridiculous as it’s gonna sound.” You laughed, hoping he wouldn’t get too nervous at your words.

He simply frowned, and waited for you to speak. One of his feet began tapping against the ground, and his free hand was nervously drumming on his knee. So much for trying to ease the tension.

“I… **I’m not allowed to see you anymore** …” There was a hesitation on your tone, as you realized you were an,  _almost_ , 30 year old woman saying it.

He blinked a couple of times, his mouth falling open as he failed to come up with something to say. After a moment he finally closed it, and pouted while tilting his head, as he thought deeply about your words.

“Hmm, is that  _exactly_  what he said?” Gabriel asked after a moment, frowning and allowing a smirk to pull up his lips.

You shrugged softly, knowing he was asking about your dad. “Long story short? Pretty much. He gave me this whole talk about you, and how long he’s known you, blah, blah, blah.”

Gabriel chuckled in response, shaking his head as he did so. “I’m guessing he didn’t mentioned all the times I helped.”

“Nope,” you confirmed his suspicions. “He was being a grumpy old man, even my uncle was laughing.”

“Oh, he was there too?” You nodded. “What did he say?”

“He said my dad was exaggerating, and that he trusts my judgement and supports my decisions.”

His eyes wandered to the park in front of you, he nodded ever so slightly. There was much that could be said, but it wouldn’t leave his mouth. Instead, he asked what his heart was aching to know.

“And what is your decision?”

“Do you really think I would be here if I’d chosen to listen to my father, feather brains?” You questioned with a raised brow, not used to deal with a nervous Gabriel.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, and threw his arms around you to pull you close to him. The archangel held you tightly, making you drop your ice cream, and buried his face on the crook of your neck.

“I’m not letting my dad placing himself between us,” you promised, brushing his soft golden curls to soothe him. “We could always leave, if he insists on doing so. I’ve been going on cases with you for years now, what gives if he doesn’t knows where we are.”

Gabriel stiffened for a moment, but you didn’t notice. You shared a moment of silence, as you lost yourself in his touch.

“Let me talk to him. I know that, even if you do whatever you want _all the time_ , you feel better when your old man isn’t against it.” He requested, his voice low against your pulse.

“Now?”

“Yep, let’s go, sweetcheeks.” With a snap of his fingers you stood at the garage, your blue ‘86 Volkswagen Caribe parked by your dad’s car.

“We could’ve driven, you know?” You pouted, pushing him away from you, and walking inside towards the library.

“Like hell, I wasn’t gonna get inside  _that_  thing. I don’t even know how you manage to keep it alive.” He frowned, giving the car a few bumps on the roof.

“Watch it, that’s  _my_  baby you’re talking about,” you warned, glaring at him over your shoulder.

Gabriel laughed as he followed you into your home, holding your hand on the way. As expected, both your dad and your uncle were at the library, their eyes immediately snapping towards you two.

“Hey pops,” you greeted him, quickly walking to his side and placing a peck on his soft cheek.

He smiled softly at you, but his expression soon turned stern and cold, as his wrinkled, green eyes locked with Gabriel’s golden ones.

“Gabriel.” His voice was low and somewhat menacing, it made you repress a chuckle at his attempt to intimidate an archangel.

“Hey, Dean-o. Samsquatch,” he acknowledged your uncle, who smiled tightly on response. “How’s it hanging, guys?”

“Slightly to the left,” your dad joked with a deadpan expression, making you frown in disgust.

“Dad.”

“ _Dean_.”

Both you and your uncle chided, as you stood behind the latter, and brushed his long, white ponytail with your fingers. He hadn’t cut his hair since 2005, or at least that’s what your dad said.

“What do you want?” Dean asked, ignoring the looks of disapproval from you and Sam.

“I’d like to talk to you, big guy. In private.” Gabriel remained unfazed by the oldest Winchester’s attitude.

He glared at him for a moment, and then closed the book he was reading. Dean shared a look with his brother, who stood from his seat, and gave you a pat in the back to walk you away from the library.

You followed your uncle in silence, flashing Gabriel a slightly nervous smile. The one he gave you, however, was warm and reassuring.

He took a seat at the table, and calmly studied Dean. Age had caught up with him long ago, it showed in his thin, silver hair, and the wrinkles of his face. His health and stamina were far from what they were 30 years ago as well.

But there was one thing from Dean that never changed, and it was the spark of light that shone in his deep green eyes. Something that Gabriel admired from him. It always amazed him how, after all they’d been through, your father could still keep his hope, and managed to raise you into the amazing woman that you were.

“So, what is it?” The old man broke the silence, still trying to glare Gabriel down.

“It’s about (Y/N).” He cut to the chase, finding it useless to beat around the bush. “I’m aware you don’t love the idea of me being with her, but there’s really nothing you can do about it.”

Dean blinked repeatedly, as his brows raised in surprise, and leaned forward while trying to find the words he wanted to say. There was no doubt Gabriel had always been ballsy, but he  _did_ know they owned an archangel blade.

“Excuse me?”

“Listen, Dean. You and I go a  _long_  way back, and I know you, even if you say otherwise. You may say you don’t approve of us, but you do. Otherwise, you would have used that blade on me the moment she told you her feelings for me.”

The hunter remained quiet, the frown on his face still deep and harsh. He was left speechless, and the archangel took advantage of this to keep talking.

“She was made for me, as you were made for my little brother. And  _he_  knew since the moment you found (Y/N).” Gabriel took a moment, observing how Dean’s features seemed to soften at the memory. “Even if neither of you had decided to take her and care for her, she still would’ve ended up with me. I know that now.”

“She’s not yours. I didn’t raise her for  _anyone_ , and certainly not for  _you_. She’s my daughter,” Dean spat, growing slightly irritated at Gabriel’s possessiveness.

Instead of mimicking his attitude, Gabriel relaxed against his seat, and took a deep breath in before continuing, “I know you love her as one, and Castiel does too. But in the end, she’s meant to be with me. That’s just the way it is.”

Dean sighed in a slow but exasperated manner, and rubbed his eyes attempting to calm down. “I just want her to be happy, and safe. I don’t want my lifestyle, nor Sam’s, for her.”

In a matter of seconds, his guard was down. Even if he wouldn’t say it, Dean was old, and incredibly tired. Only those who knew him well could tell, but there weren’t many people who did, since most his friends were dead.

That was the hunter life, and everybody knew. Which was why both Castiel and Gabriel, had dedicated their immortality to keep the last three Winchesters on earth alive.

“And I’m right in that boat with you,” Gabriel assured, turning serious as he spoke. “I want her to grow as old as you, even more. I want her to be happy, and live her life as normal as she can. But I can’t do it if you don’t support me, she feels the only way we can be together is if she hunts on her own.”

A feeling of dread made its way through Dean at the thought of losing you, the memories of Sam leaving him and John quickly flashing inside his head. You’d made it through so much together, he wasn’t willing to lose you over his overprotectiveness.

“Okay… I’ll approve of your relationship.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by you father’s response. “ _What_  – really?” He asked, thinking he hadn’t listened right.

“Well, not  _right now_  right now, it’s gonna take me a while. But…. yes.” He replied in a low voice, his face and overall posture now softening. “She’s happy with you. Cas and I, we saw it before either of you did.”

The archangel smirked, now more relaxed. “Take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t threaten me, we were just getting somewhere,” Dean joked, the same deadpan expression on his face as before.

He stood from his seat, and walked to the kitchen, where you and Sam most likely were. Before he could leave the room, he stopped and turned, making Gabriel stand still as well. “Question, that whole lack of cases lately, is that your doing?”

“Duh? How else do you think I can keep her from going all trigger happy, like her daddy-o?”

“Works for me,” Dean simply said, thanking him with nothing else but a look. “Also, please keep your hands to yourself when you’re around us. I saw your Casa Erotica tape, and I don’t need to remember that everytime I see you with my daughter.”

The archangel let his head fall back as he laughed, his cackles resonating all around the bunker.

“Can’t make any promises, old man.”


End file.
